Weapons when not in use require safe, secure storage to prevent unauthorized access. This is especially true for law enforcement personnel who frequently are in dynamic, uncertain circumstances, and do not need the distraction of worrying about the safekeeping of their weapons. Law enforcement vehicles or military vehicles that are outfitted with weapon mounts are frequently targets for theft. Often, the gun mounts are attached to the wall that separates the front of a law enforcement vehicle from the rear passenger area. Thus, access to the mount or the mount's attachments should not be accessible to persons in the vehicle or who have access to the vehicle.
Weapons vary by type and size; therefore, the ability to adjust the mount holding the weapon is desirable. When law enforcement officers are on duty they usually have their own choice of weapon. Thus, a weapon mount in a law enforcement vehicle is used by different officers with different weapons. Thus, the weapon mount needs be both secure and able to store a variety of weapons.
An adjustable weapon mount that can accommodate different officers sharing the same vehicle and different weapons would be desirable. For these reasons there is a need for alternative weapon mount design that improves the security of current weapon mounts and can be used with a variety of weapons.